Inazuma Eleven Una Nueva Aventura: El Ejercito de Nix Ataca
by Ale Franco
Summary: Hace muchos años atras, Nix Diosa de la Noche fue sellada por querer destruir el Olimpo, sus hijos Tánatos e Hipnos se encargaron de poner el sello, Zeus acepto...Pero hicieron algo que ni el mismísimo Zeus hubiera Imaginado, cuando ellos pusieron el sello, lanzaron un conjuro de años, pasaría 3 mil años para que Nix pudiera salir de su sello, esos 3 mil años se cumplen ahora...los


**Ale: Bueno como lo prometi Inazuma Eleven ''Una Nueva Aventura: El Ejercito de Nix Ataca'' Perdonen por la tardanza es que algo llamado Escuela no me deja ¬¬ Vez Escuela esto es tu culpa**

**Andrea: En eso tienes razón u.u bueno el disclaimer Midorikawa**

**Midorikawa: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños solo le pertenece Ale Franco**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Hace muchos años los dioses del olimpo vivían es paz y tranquilidad con los humanos en la tierra, pero una persona quería destruir la tierra y crear una nueva, para así ser la diosa de los dioses y así empezó una nueva guerra**_

_**-Madre…¿está segura de esto?-dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo con ojos amarillos, quien llevaba una armadura de color negra con un casco negro con plateado**_

_**-Segura, muy segura Hipnos, yo tendré en mi poder el mundo y el olimpo, seré la Diosa de Dioses-hablo una mujer de cabellos azules como el mar, ojos negros penetrantes como la noche y tez blanca como la nieve, vestida con un vestido de color negro largo que le arrastraba por el piso**_

_**-Madre pero si se dan cuenta de que es usted- hablo un chico muy parecido a Hipnos, pero el cabello era Gris y sus ojos negros, vestido de una armadura negra con un casco negro con toques azules**_

_**-O mi querido**_ _**Tánatos ya tengo pensado eso…esto es lo que harán si pasa-dijo la mujer de cabellos azules oscuros…Su nombre era Nix Diosa de la Noche**_

_**La Noche callo rápidamente tanto en la tierra como en el olimpo…de pronto tormentas y rayos empezaron a caer en la tierra, eso hizo que los humanos supieran que algo malo pasaba en el gran olimpo…de regreso en el olimpo…Nyx y un señor de cabello blanco, barba blanca, tez morena, musculoso vestido de un toga blanca…Su nombre Zeus Dios de los dioses y de los rayos peleaban sin cesar…**_

_**-¿Porque la Traición Nix?-dijo Zeus Furioso-¿Porque demonios lo hiciste?**_

_**-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar ''¿Porque lo hiciste?''-dijo Nix furiosa- Estoy cansada de quedar en segundo plano Zeus-dijo ''Tristemente''-Pero eso no importara ya…porque te matare-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Zeus con una sonrisa maliciosa**_

_**-No si nosotras podemos evitarlo Nix-hablaron unas voces a espaldas de Nix**_

_**-Vaya, vaya…pero que sorpresa….pensé que no vendrían Atenea, Artemisa-dijo Nix volteándose para ver a una joven alta, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos cafés avellanas y tez blanca, Vestía una armadura de oro con un cetro en su mano izquierda y un escudo en su mano derecha…Su nombre Atenea, Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra…Después volteo para su izquierda y ahí estaba otra joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules cielo y tez blanca, vestida de un vestido blanco con toques azules con un cetro plateado de Luna…Su nombre Artemisa Diosa de la Luna y de la Caza**_

_**-Si pensabas que íbamos a dejar que dañaras a nuestro padre…estas muy equivocada Nix-dijo tranquilamente la Joven de cabellos castaños claros**_

_**-Así que será mejor que te vayas Nix o si no…sufrirás la ira de los 12 dioses del olimpo-dijo Artemisa amenazadoramente**_

_**-Claro…las niñitas de papa-dijo Nix-Ya veo porque están entre los 12 mejores-dijo sarcástica**_

_**-Te equivocas Nix-dijo alzando un poco la voz Atenea**_

_**-Nosotras nos ganamos el puesto porque pusimos empeño-dijo Artemisa enojada**_

_**-Ahora…que tal si te vas Nix, tú ya no perteneces aquí-dijo Atenea levantando su cetro**_

_**-Como si sus poderes pudieran conmigo-dijo Nix riéndose y levantando su mano-¡CARCEL DE TORMENTA!-dicho esto encerró a Atenea y Artemisa en una tormenta- ¿Qué tal si juego un poco con ustedes?... ¡RAYO OBSCURO!-dicho esto un rayo cayó sobre las 2 cárceles y el impacto fue tan fuerte que Atenea y Artemisa gritaron de dolor**_

_**-¡Nix! ¡Déjalas en paz ellas no hicieron nada!-Grito Zeus al ver a sus dos hijas gritar de dolor**_

_**-¿Y porque lo haría?-dijo Nix mirándolo con Indiferencia-¡CARCEL DE TORMENTA!-Grito Nix encerrando a Zeus-Ahora te destronare de tu puesto-dicho esto apareció un abanico gigante y filoso en su mano-Adiós ''querido'' hermano-Cuando levanto su abanico para atacar…pero algo pego en su espalda y se empezó a sentir débil- Ah…ah…¿qui-quien ha he-hecho eso?-dijo débilmente y volteándose lentamente**_

_**-Por si no te diste cuenta sellos sagrados detrás de mí escudo-dijo Atenea tratando de levantarse y rápidamente se liberó de la tormenta, gracias a Artemisa con Zeus hizo lo mismo…Nyx simplemente se desmayo**_

_**-Sera mejor que la sellemos por siempre-dijo Zeus**_

_**-Si nos disculpa…¿podríamos ser nosotros los que selláramos a nuestra madre?-dijeron 2 chicos gemelos Tánatos e Hipnos**_

_**-¿Están seguros gemelos?-preguntó Zeus muy poco convencido**_

_**-Estamos seguros…Dios Zeus-dijeron los dioses gemelos al mismo tiempo**_

_**-Está bien…Háganlo…pero enciérrenla en esta cajita-Zeus les dio a los dioses gemelos una caja negra con toques azules oscuros y un sello de Atenea**_

_**-Si señor-dicho esto se retiraron para sellar a su madre, para siempre…o eso era lo que pensaban Zeus, Atenea y Artemisa**_

_**Los dioses gemelos caminaban hasta llegar al templo preferido de su madre**_

_**-Madre Nuestra estaba en lo correcto-dijo Hipnos-Es por eso que te pondremos este hechizo**_

_**-No dormirás para siempre si no por 3 mil años-dijo Tánatos**_

_**-Que para nosotros los dioses se pasan un día-dijo Hipnos con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-Asi que buenas noches madre-dicho esto puso su mano arriba de la caja y la caja comenzó a brillar…cuando terminaron se fueron**_

_**Esa es la leyenda…**_

_**Y los tres mil años…**_

_**Se cumplen ahora…**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ale: Y listo que les parecio?**

**Andrea: Les gusto?**

**Midorikawa: Me dan Helado?**

**Ale: Nos vemos!**


End file.
